Our Alphabet
by Domomomo
Summary: 26 letters, 26 words, and 26 different events in the romance of Yosuke Hanamura and Ai Ebihara. Yosuke/Ai, implied Souji/Chie.


_Hello, all, and welcome to my longest oneshot yet! This is also the second Yosuke/Ai fic on all of FFnet (the other written by me as well). I worked really hard on this one, so I hope you guys can enjoy it! Also, there probably won't be a chapter of "The Right Hero" this week, just saying. If there is it will be later this week, but right now I have some papers and shit to write. Please bear with me!_

_Also, the songs used in this fic are: "Killer Queen" by Queen, "Romeo and Juliet" from Reefer Madness, and "My Jeans" by Jenna Rose._

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Available<strong>

"So I was wondering, if you're… well, if you're not with someone at the time, I mean, if you're not doing anything—"

"Can you just spit it out already? I have other things to do besides listen to you babble like a moron."

"Sorry. I was just… Would you want to go with me to the movies tomorrow night if you're not busy?"

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Bored<strong>

"Yosuke, this is boring."

Yosuke glanced over at the girl sitting with him on the sofa, temporarily distracted from the sci-fi film they were watching on cable. "Boring? But this movie is great! It's a classic! How could you not like _The Wrath of Khan_?"

Ai rolled her eyes. "That's exactly _why_ it's boring, you moron. Who even watches Star Trek anymore?"

"Tons of people!" Yosuke exclaimed, bristling with annoyance at how uninterested his girlfriend was in regards to the film. "Besides, there's nothing else on right now and it's too late to go anywhere. What else are we supposed to do?"

She smirked in response, moving even closer to Yosuke and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Well, I'm sure we could figure out _something_ to do," Ai responded impishly, stroking his leg with her hand. It was all too easy for her to laugh as Yosuke quickly turned into a red, stuttering mess, his eyes fixed on the hand on his leg.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

As they made out on the couch, the television still on in the background, Yosuke made a mental note to gloat later about how they were making out to the tunes of a space odyssey.

* * *

><p><strong>C is for Connected<strong>

"A red string? That's dumb."

Chie and Yukiko turned toward Yosuke and glared, almost poisoning him with their collective malice.

"It's not dumb, it's romantic! Right, Souji?" Chie turned to her boyfriend. (Truthfully, he hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation the girls had been having, much more preoccupied with folding an origami crane out of his napkin.) Without skipping a single beat, Souji nodded his head, attention returning to his small project when he was positive Chie was satisfied with the answer.

Hmph. Traitor.

Yosuke made a show of rolling his eyes and scoffing. "Come on. A 'string of fate' tied around your pinky that 'connects you to your soulmate'? You honestly believe that crap?"

"It's a very logical explanation," Yukiko reasoned, her hand raised to her chin in thought. "How else would you still be with Ai?"

He considered this for a moment. She had a point.

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Desperate<strong>

Ai wasn't so desperate for romance that she'd date the first boy that threw himself at her feet and pledged his undying love for her. _Please_, she had standards.

This, however, didn't explain how she had ended up in a relationship with a certain Yosuke Hanamura, the very epitome of pathetic and romantically-stunted. How had he even managed to win her heart, let alone get her attention at all?

Well, there always was an exception to the rule.

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Easy<strong>

A haughty smile claimed Ai's pink and glossy lips as she observed Yosuke out of the corner of her eye, the boy struggling to carry the many striped pink and red bags that held her purchases, dragging down his arms in a way that looked incredibly uncomfortable. He whined, of course, but he didn't put down the bags or demand she carry some.

Manipulating Yosuke was too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>F is for Forward<strong>

One of Ai's more appealing traits was her bold nature and ambition towards what she loved. In most situations Ai tended to be noncommittal, liking very few things and not giving a rat's ass about that which didn't interest her.

Yes, finding something she enjoyed was rare indeed, but Yosuke couldn't suppress the giddy feeling in his stomach when her shameless desire and interest fell on him.

"Meet me in the boy's bathroom on the first floor in five minutes. I want you. _Now_."

Life was so, so good.

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Generous<strong>

Despite how little money Yosuke had, he could never resist buying something Ai particularly fancied if it was within his price range. She never thought much of it as far as Yosuke knew, but he'd buy her any blouse, any purse, any jewelry that she wanted simply because it was for her.

As long as it was her, as long as she was his, he'd give her everything he could.

* * *

><p><strong>H is for Happy<strong>

"Dude, how can you _stand_ her? I'dve offed myself in a heartbeat if I was you," Kou commented while tugging on his gym uniform.

Yosuke shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, she just makes me happy."

Slapping a heavy hand on Yosuke's shoulder, Daisuke shot a teasing grin at him. "You, sir, are a hero to mankind."

* * *

><p><strong>I is for Ironic<strong>

I _hate_ pushovers. People that I can walk all over? Pathetic.

_I'm not gonna lie, man. Chicks that are total bitches? I _hate_ them. Seriously, what's there to like?_

Guys like that are the worst. Spineless cowards that believe whatever you say and just do what you tell them to do. They're total idiots.

_I mean, they don't even have a reason to hate your guts. They just _do_. It makes no sense. They bitch and moan about everything no matter how much you do for them, like it's never good enough. Total bitches._

Take Yosuke Hanamura for example.

_You know Ai Ebihara, right? Perfect example._

Doormat? Check. Moron? Check. Clueless? Check.

_One, she's a bitch. She bosses me around all the time and expects me to pay for everything! She doesn't even thank me! And two, she's so damn selfish. Three, she's a _super_ bitch._

Well, I guess Yosuke isn't _completely_ useless.

_Well, I guess Ai's not a _complete_ bitch._

He's good-looking, and he's not as scrawny as he looks. And… he defended me when no one else would. The only other person that's done that is Souji.

_She's really hot, you know? Not just hot, though. She's… she's beautiful. And she can be sweet sometimes. I'll be honest; not many girls act that sweet to me._

He does what I tell him to most of the time, but he fights back too. He's stupid, but he's not brainless, and he doesn't even look at other girls. He treats me like I'm worth it and no one else matters. It's not just that, though. I yell at him a lot and I complain, but somehow he knows that I don't really mean it. That even though I don't show it I really like him. Maybe even love him.

_Even though she talks shit to me a lot and calls me a moron, she still treats me well… sometimes. She doesn't say that she thinks I'm a great guy very often, but it's obvious when she ignores all the other guys and really only pays attention to me. And even though she never says that, that's just what I like about her. What I love about her. I think I might be in love with her._

But really, I do hate idiots.

_Still, I hate bitchy chicks._

Except for mine.

_Except for mine._

* * *

><p><strong>J is for Juggle<strong>

"Hey Ai, watch this."

Ai observed Yosuke as he began juggling three Amrita Soda cans, an expression of utmost concentration on his face. Never too skilled in multitasking, it wasn't too long before he missed one, the can landing rather painfully on his foot.

Ai laughed. Yosuke cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>K is for Keepsake<strong>

If you asked Yosuke what he thought the gayest thing about him was his answer would be this: scrapbooking.

Every few months, he and Ai would sit in their apartment and add photos and decoration to their scrapbook, cataloging their time together.

The cover was simple, a pastel blue with white bubble letters reading '_AI AND YOSUKE'S PHOTOBOOK_'. Below the title was a drawing by Yosuke of the two as stick figures, holding hands and surrounded by hearts. Ai scoffed when she first saw it, labeling it as ridiculous but nonetheless deciding it should be on the cover. The first page was a dedication of sorts, Ai's curly hiragana proclaiming '_For my moron Yosuke Hanamura_' and Yosuke's messy scrawl saying '_For my sexy bitch Ai Ebihara ;D_' (she hit him over the head for that one). The following pages held a plethora of memories; photographs from dates, high school, various times spent together, affectionate notes and silly doodles by Yosuke.

There were favorite pieces that Yosuke liked to look at often, imprinted in his mind so that he'd never forget them. One was from a summer trip to the beach of Ai, huddled on her towel under a large beach umbrella and sporting a brilliant sunburn and an embarrassed pout. The next was from their senior year at Yasogami High School, the couple sitting on the school roof eating lunch together. The angle of the shot was off, given that Yosuke was taking it with his phone held out in front of them, but they were both in the picture with ramen-filled mouths. Another was of Ai kneeling on his bed at his family's house in Inaba, wearing lacy pink undergarments and looking irritated, part of her face blocked by Yosuke's blurry hand that was giving a thumbs-up to the camera. He also loved the haikus Ai had written for him, her hidden writer showing in the form of short poetry.

_My very foolish love_

_Bringing spring to my sad heart_

_Our flowers now bloom_

Yosuke's favorite by far, more than anything else, was a photo from their sophomore year of university, taken on a double date with Souji and Chie. The memory was hilarious – Chie and Ai were immediately at odds, shooting catty comments at each other throughout the day, and the photo captured it perfectly; Yosuke and Souji were grinning at the camera with an arm slung over each other's shoulder in a bro-type fashion, their girlfriends standing as far away from each other as possible and shooting venomous glares at the other, heads and shoulders drenched in water from the previous water fight the two had engaged in. Naturally, neither of them had won, but since then they had arrived at a compromise of sorts: "I won't bitch at you if you don't bitch at me."

Every photo immortalized the greatest moments of their relationship, some seemingly trivial but just as significant to him as the rest.

And while that particular hobby might seem incredibly gay to others, he couldn't help but look forward to their scrapbooking time.

* * *

><p><strong>L is for Ludicrous<strong>

If you asked Ai what she thought the most lovey-dovey thing about her was her answer would be this: scrapbooking.

Every few months, she and Yosuke would sit in their apartment and add photos and decoration to their scrapbook, cataloging their time together.

Their book titled '_AI AND YOSUKE'S PHOTOBOOK_' was brimming with little keepsakes and memories gathered over the years, varying from pictures immortalizing important events and ticket stubs from trips to the movies (including one from their first date, a Bruce Lee film that Ai was dead set on _not_ seeing).

There were favorite pieces that Ai liked to look at often, imprinted in her mind so that she'd never forget them. One was after the Cultural Festival in their junior year of high school, the photo taken right after the "Miss" Yasogami pageant. Ai was smiling one of her rare goofy grins, her arms around Yosuke's neck and his face the very definition of 'mortified', his cheeks much redder than the blush that had been applied earlier. The next was them at Junes posing with the bear mascot Teddie, Ai smiling her 'picture smile' and Yosuke stretching his face into the silliest expression she'd ever seen. Another favorite is the photo that followed immediately after; Yosuke and Teddie (which she had been surprised to learn was his actual name) were on either side of her, tugging her face into an awkwardly-large grin and making her look utterly ridiculous while they themselves wore bizarre expressions – Yosuke turned his eyes in opposite directions and had his tongue hanging out, Teddie took off his mask and rolled his eyes up behind his eyelids and puckered his mouth like a fish. The entire image screamed idiocy of the highest caliber, but Ai just couldn't help but love it.

Ai's favorite piece, however, was on the cover. It was a little sketch Yosuke had done in class on a day that Morooka had been especially boring, and she treasured it with all her heart. The drawing was of herself and Yosuke in stick figure form, holding little stick hands and hearts surrounding them. The pencil-drawn masterpiece was edited that afternoon when Yosuke located his brother's markers, scribbled lines of color completing it. It was so weird, so stupid, so ridiculous, but she adored it.

Every photo immortalized the greatest moments of their relationship, some seemingly trivial but just as significant to her as the rest.

And while that particular hobby might seem incredibly mushy to others, she couldn't help but look forward to their scrapbooking time.

* * *

><p><strong>M is for Mine<strong>

Conversation between Yosuke and Ai was very much like walking through a field of landmines. You were relatively safe if you were careful, but one wrong move would cause a mass explosion that spelled certain death for anyone within the danger zone.

That was what Souji told him, anyway, after the couple had an argument that had ended with Ai slapping Yosuke on the face and stomping away.

Seriously, was saying "Your love handles are so soft and adorable, you know?" _really_ that bad?

* * *

><p><strong>N is for Nose<strong>

Over time, Yosuke and Ai had exchanged numerous types of kisses. One of Yosuke's favorites, however, was the Eskimo kiss.

It was just the gentle rubbing of noses, so gentle and so innocent, that fit his girlfriend so perfectly. Yosuke had heard many people call Ai a slut and the like and he'd made sure that they understood their mistake, because truthfully, they were wrong. Underneath Ai's gruff exterior was a rather shy personality that lacked a certain confidence and sweet little acts like brushing noses together fit them all too well.

…Then again, so did intense French kisses that occurred while making out, but that was a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>O is for Ordeal<strong>

Wringing out her hair with obvious disdain, Ai told him that was by far the worst idea he'd ever had.

Yosuke responded with a smile, saying that no, it was the _best_ idea he'd ever had. He shook his head in an attempt to get water out of his hair, getting droplets on Ai's face in the process.

With narrowed eyes, Ai elaborated how pushing her into the fountain and then jumping in himself was indeed the worst idea he'd had, ending her sentence by calling him an idiot and huffing in irritation.

It wasn't, Yosuke reasoned, because in the end he got to see the color of her bra.

Ai then told him to go die.

* * *

><p><strong>P is for Priceless<strong>

Ai, being the shopaholic that she was, tended to regard everything in terms of monetary value.

Being the manager of the basketball team did not have much value, the extra credit only amounting in a few thousand yen to her inner accountant. Skipping school to go to the mall, however, was _very_ rewarding. Her time spent shopping was worth just about as much as the money she spent shopping.

Following this thought, one would expect that she would do the same when it came to her relationship, but it didn't.

Anytime she tried to put a label on the value of her boyfriend and his actions, but as soon as he kissed her, all thoughts of money and worth flew from her mind.

If she did have to put a tag on even a simple kiss, though, she could only label it as '_Priceless_'.

* * *

><p><strong>Q is for Queen<strong>

_~She's a killer queeeen_

_Gunpowder and gelatin_

_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_Guaranteed to blow your miiiiind~_

Yosuke took out his phone, not needing to look at the caller ID to know who it was. That ringtone was for one person only.

"Sup, Ai?"

* * *

><p><strong>R is for Resist<strong>

"That's like half my paycheck, Ai! No way!"

He tried to resist, he really did, but when she stared at him with _that_ look and caressed the back of his neck with her nails, murmuring a soft '_Please?_' in his ear, even Yosuke knew he was completely, utterly screwed.

That evil temptress.

* * *

><p><strong>S is for Storybook<strong>

"Forsooth, fair Juliet! Wouldst thou likest yon hot chocolate?"

Ai gave him a deadpan look. "Yosuke, what's wrong with you now?"

"Wh-Why it's fancy talk," Yosuke defended, "from _Romeo and Juliet_! Listen." Clearing his throat dramatically, Yosuke began. "I need words to tell you 'bout my pounding heart! Four dollar words that make a guy sound smart. Well, I guess that's why they invented Shakespeare! His articulations of a lover's palpitations are so keen!"

"…You know Shakespeare was an actual person, right?" she drawled.

Yosuke stopped abruptly. "Wait, for real?"

A well-manicured hand met Ai's forehead. "You are _such_ an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>T is for Treason<strong>

Chie and Yukiko nearly jumped in surprise when Yosuke bolted through the door to the school roof, looking around frantically before racing to hide behind the short cement wall the group used as a place to eat.

"Yosuke, what on Earth are you—"

"If Ai comes looking for me tell her I'm not here!"

Chie would have continued questioning had she not been interrupted by the door slamming yet again, this time revealing a livid Ai. Spotting the pair, Ai stalked up to them, a dangerous aura surrounding her.

"Where's Hanamura."

Yukiko and Chie looked at each other before motioning behind them, eliciting an indignant squawk from Yosuke.

"Traitorous wenches!"

* * *

><p><strong>U is for Unwilling<strong>

"No."

"C'mon, it's supposed to be _amazing_!"

"Who takes a girl to a kung fu movie on their first date?"

"Souji did."

"Please, Chie doesn't even _count_ as a girl."

"…Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>V is for Viral<strong>

"How do my jeans look?" Ai waited for Yosuke to respond, the boy snickering and mumbling something with a big grin on his face. "I can't hear you. Speak louder."

"Ha-Hannah Montana's wearing my jeans, Ashley Tisdale's wearing m-my—pffffff!" Yosuke exploded in laughter, unable to sit upright as he tried and failed to continue singing Jenna Rose's lyrics. "Th-They wore those jeans l-like me…!"

Ai was not amused.

* * *

><p><strong>W is for Wishful<strong>

"_Oh, Yosuke, you're so hot and sexy and have such a huge dick! I love you so much! I'll never yell at you again! Let's have sex all the time and do everything you want to do!"_

Souji looked over Yosuke's shoulder at the poor stick drawing he did of Ai. "I'm pretty sure she'd never say that, man."

Yosuke scoffed. "Well I can _dream_, can't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>X is for X-rated<strong>

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

It was a very likely possibility given the situation; the couple was in Ai's house, in Ai's _room_, no one was home, and Yosuke was laying on her bed shirtless and she was shirtless too and _straddling him._ On her _bed_. In her _room_.

This was so incredibly mind-blowing to him, and it was hard for him to process much of anything as goosebumps rose on his skin when she raked her long nails down his chest (fairly well defined thanks to regularly fighting Shadows), her trademark smirk complimented by flushed cheeks.

If this _was_ a dream it was significantly better than any horny fantasy he'd had before, and he almost pinched himself to see if it was.

The proposed act soon became unnecessary, however, when Ai ground her hips against his, soaking the front of his pants because oh _God_ was she wet, and then she leaned down to bite the junction between Yosuke's neck and shoulder.

Her bite was painful and probably bruised him, but it made one fact painfully clear.

This was real.

* * *

><p><strong>Y is for Yesterday<strong>

Yesterday had been hell.

It had been pouring that Friday afternoon, and against all reason Souji had decided they should go hunt down Mitsuo inside the TV. They hadn't found him that day, but they'd made 'good progress', and got home very late that night.

That explained why he had forgotten his date with Ai, the girl now on his doorstep with a deep scowl focused on the pajama-clad Yosuke.

"Sorry, I…" Yosuke paused to yawn before continuing, "was working really late last night. I just woke up."

Ai studied her boyfriend suspiciously, concluding that he was being honest with her. With a frustrated sigh, Ai stepped into his house, toeing off her shoes and lacing her hand with his. "Fine. I guess we can take a nap, if you want. I'm kinda tired too."

"That would be _awesome_."

* * *

><p><strong>Z is for Zoom<strong>

"Smile for the camera, Ai!" Yosuke ordered, trying his best to steady the device in his hands.

"No, get that thing away!"

"Come ooonnnnn," Yosuke whined. "I just wanna take a close up of your pretty face!"

"If that's the case, use the zoom button instead of sticking your camera in my 'pretty face'!"


End file.
